SaiIno: You're Better Than Flowers
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Sai wants to buy flowers for a 'special someone' from Ino's flower shop; little did she know that the flowers were for her. SaiIno drabble. Fluffy!


**Well hello there lovelies! I know I just said that I was going to take a break from posting while I work on my next story buuuuuut I woke up this morning with this idea! Why? I have no idea xD But I do like this pairing so I was like what the hey, why not write this up and post it for all of the other SaiIno fans :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto TT-TT all rights are reserved for the amazing Masashi Kishimoto :D**

* * *

Ino sighed in boredom, "Why am I stuck watching the shop today anyway? It's so beautiful out! I could be getting ready for the pool party later, but noooo. I'm stuck in this hotbox waiting for customers who clearly don't want anything to do with flowers today." She groaned and slammed her head down on the front counter.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

The blond perked up at the sound of someone ringing the bell. She blushed as she saw who it was, her crush, Sai. She smoothed out her hair and clothes, smiling brightly at the pale teen in front of her. "H-hello, Sai! What brings you here today?"

Sai's onyx eyes met with Ino's baby blue ones before he smiled. "Hello, Ino. I'm actually here to buy some flowers for someone."

Ino's smile faltered, but she kept her cool. "Oh? Who?"

Sai continued to smile to himself looking around the flower shop for the perfect bouquet. "Oh, just someone really special to me is all." He turned his gaze to the blond and smirked, "A girl, actually."

Ino's face became red with both embarrassment and anger. A girl? Sai was getting flowers for another girl?! '_I bet it's for that whore Sakura!_' Ino thought bitterly.

"Ino? Is something wrong?"

The blond took a deep breath to calm herself fighting the urge to rip the raven haired boy's hair out, strand by strand. Instead, she forced a smile, "No, nothing's wrong."

Sai nodded before tilting his head to the side, "What's your favourite flower?"

Ino blinked at the random question, before furrowing her brows. "Uh, I know it's pretty cliché," she smiled while giggling slightly, "but roses have got to be my all-time favourite flower. They're so pretty! They smell amazing, their petals are soft, but they have thorns to protect themselves. There really is no competition." As she spoke about the flower, her small smile grew into a bright grin.

Sai smiled at the girl's passion for flowers. "They are like you."

Ino looked to Sai with a dumbfounded expression. "What?"

Sai's smile brightened as he walked closer to Ino. "They are beautiful, like you. They smell nice, like you. They are soft and sweet, yet dangerous and strong, like you. And when compared to others, there really is no competition," He smirked as he gently grabbed the now blushing teen's hand, speaking softly, "just like you." He pulled the girl into a soft, but loving kiss.

Ino gasped at the sudden action, but slowly melted into the kiss, moving her lips against Sai's. The kiss wasn't very long, but it left a lasting feeling for both teens.

When they pulled apart, Ino was blushing like crazy causing Sai to chuckle. He cupped the blonde's cheek, soft onyx eyes gazed into sparkling blue ones. "The 'special someone' I wanted to buy flowers for," He pecked the teen on the lips, "is you, Ino."

Said teen's blush darkened even more at hearing that. "R-really?"

He nodded, "Yes. I don't exactly know how to explain it…but ever since I first met you, I've…had these feelings that I can't explain." He smiled again, "I really like you, Ino. Would you do me the honors and be my girlfriend?"

Ino's grin couldn't have been any wider at hearing that. She hugged the taller male, "Oh yes of course I will, Sai! I really like you too!"

The pale teen returned the embrace, happy that he had a lovely new girlfriend. "I'd like to buy those flowers for you now."

The blond shook her head, still hugging her new boyfriend, she muttered, "I don't need roses, you're better than flowers." He tightened his hold on the blond.

Suddenly, watching the flower shop that beautiful day didn't seem that bad anymore.

* * *

**See? Just a nice fluffy drabble of these two cutiepies x3 Strange not seeing the Akatsuki in one of my stories, huh? I was in the middle of writing my next SasoDei fanfic when I decided to take a break and write this down because it would not leave my brain until I wrote it down! Have you guys ever had that happen to you? I'm sure you have xD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
